


Reader x Poison

by polyific



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Long Tongue, Mating Press, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyific/pseuds/polyific
Summary: Poison has a bigass dick in this one. Hope you like it, even a little.





	Reader x Poison

You were just minding your own business, walking through the crowds on your way home. You weren't sure, but a nagging feeling made you feel a lot heavier. Despite being safe with your hoodie over your head, there were a set of footsteps among the others that felt decidedly more intentional. Not quite a run, more like a powerwalk. You're a boy, so of course they couldn't be for you; as they came closer and closer, they got more distinct. Click clacks of heels, faint rustle of metal. Chains, maybe? You briefly worry about turning into the alley, but do it all the same. Shortcuts beat paranoia.

Suddenly, you feel something grasp your arm, presently tucked into your pocket. It makes you start and you turn to face whoever wants some, left fist clenched. You're met by a woman much taller than you, her pink hair sticking out to all sides as you look her up and down. She's dressed in some sort of officer's hat, a torn shirt that barely conceals her chest and chained up daisy dukes. While you were busy balking at her appearance, an insidious click came from your wrist as something cold closed tightly around it. On instinct, you threw your fist forward, only for her other arm to swoop in and catch it between it and her side, pulling you into her cleavage. She's... strong.

"Mmm, I'm glad I wasn't wrong. You ARE a cutie," She licks her lips before leaning in, her hot breath pushing past your cheek as she delivers a wet lick right up to your ear, brushing her teeth against your earlobe for barely a second. She pulls away a little. "What do you say you come with me? Or even better, you take me with you? You don't have much of a choice, so consider this one a courtesy~" she said, playfully pulling your handcuffed wrist along with hers. You try and pull on your arms, but she's a great deal stronger than you it seems, your body being unable to escape her clutch. You manage to look up into her eyes, a lecherous look on her face as you nod into her breasts. She tentatively lets go of your arm and waits for your move. You begin walking towards your apartment.

Not happy with making your ordeal out to be non-consensual, she takes your hand into hers and leans into you, making the two of you look more like a happy couple. Embarrassed you pull her hand into your hoodie's pocket, making it look like she's just wearing a metal bracelet from a distance. She giggles, tightening her hold on your hand. The two of you walk like this for the rest of the way there, your heartrate spiking. Somehow, having a girl so close to you is making you feel all hot.

Reaching your apartment you unlock the door; she doesn't wait for you to go first, pulling you by the arm into the darkness of it. She gently kicks the door closed, the last beam of light snuffing out as you both stand there. You reach for the lightswitch, but a yank pulls you away from it, stumbling slightly as your arm is held in front of you. You hear the sound of a zip followed by something metallic hitting the ground, that wasn't the handcuff was it? You try to pull your arm back to yourself, but face resistance and a... gasp? You stretch backwards, just barely managing to flip the switch as you turn to face your new 'friend'.

What you were expecting: a half naked woman standing in your apartment hall. What you got: a half naked woman stroking her absolutely massive dick absurdly close to your own hand in your apartment hall. You hadn't realized it until now, but she's at least a head taller than you, sweaty abs flexing with her breath as she rubs herself. Her other hand comes in grabbing yours, putting it on the underside. She shortens the chain leash on the handcuff, your own hand being dragged along hers. Mesmerized, you start to follow the opposite of her rhythm, going up when she goes down. She begins breathing hard; soon after, she presses the tip against your hoodie, leaning in close and snaking her right hand through your hair.

"You're so good," she tightens the hold on your roots for barely a second before easing up, "You're a natural, cutie. Can you guess what I want you to do for me next, huh? Are you going to be a good boy if I uncuff you?"

You nod demurely. She smiles, planting a surprisingly chaste kiss on your forehead before letting go of your hair. She brings the key to her side of the handcuff, seeking eye contact before she does it. Your body answers for you as you keep the grip on her dick as she lets go herself. You kind of keep your eyes to yourself, but she still undoes her part of the cuffs. Seeing you absent-mindedly rubbing her down, she gently places her dainty hands on your shoulders before pushing down insistently on them. You don't let go of her as you sink to your knees, face to face with her cock as pre beads at the end of it.

"So tell me, hottie," she pauses, taking in the scene of you jerking her of your own volition as she does. "Has a boy like you had any practice?" You look up at her puzzled. "With your mouth or... otherwise?" It suddenly dawns on you the obvious, that this encounter was not going to end on just a handjob and a kiss goodbye. Your bite your lip and shake your head. She coos and puts a hand on your head, scratching lightly. "Oh, it's so simple. It'll be so easy, especially for a guy with lips like yours. Purse your lips, and open up your mouth just a little."

Deciding to just give yourself over to her obvious comparative expertise, you do as she says. She grips your roots again for better control, and plants your mouth against her tip. The precum glazes your lips as you're smeared across it, and her size is reaffirmed to you once again; there must be more than a standard ruler's worth of cock here. She pushes some of the hair out of your eyes with her other hand, before joining it behind your head. Your arms, restless as they are, move up on her. One jerks from base towards you, the other one kneading her heavy balls. She groans huskily.

"K-Kid, you're a natural, aren't you? Are you sure you haven't had any practice, hmm?" You can't get past your shyness to admit how much porn you've seen, so you answer by trying something you saw in them too. You snake your tongue towards her tip, before pushing it out above your lower lip, flattening it against the underside of her cockhead. She laughs, "You're such a slut, babe." She begins to pull your lips back and forth on her tip, though some part of you resists and doesn't open up fully for it to slide entirely in. Regardless, her constant movement of your head doesn't give you much chance to swallow, sloppy spit starting to slide its way down your chin. "Baby, this feels great and all, but I'm going to have to ask for more from you."

Her dick, combined with a forceful push from behind, finally places itself firmly on your palate. Your jaw just opened further, letting her move it back and forth in your mouth, sending a shiver down your back as your hands kind of forget what they were doing. She smiles to herself, quickly taking your hands in hers before you have a chance to think, setting them upon her round asscheeks. They're so soft and round that you don't even notice her cuffing your hands together, idly roaming your hands on her behind as she dives her own back into your hair. You meet her eyes with yours, and her drool drops down onto her dick just in time as she slides it out of your mouth, pooling it on top of it before she pushes it back through your lips.

Wordlessly, she starts to push insistently on the back of your head, but your body is too shellshocked to relax. Deep breaths and sloppy sounds are all what's left of your world as her dick reams out your mouth. What was once a resistful entry and tour of your mouth is now four inches of smooth sailing, her tip soon bumping the back of your throat like a ram. "Relax, babe. I'm not going to hurt someone as good as you, don't worry~" Her words make your breath catch in your throat before going back down properly, and you can't tell if she noticed that, but she makes use of the timing to feed you more of her. Seconds later, her cockhead bends into your throat as you gag around it, making her moan. You've been unfocused for a while, but just now you realize how much of her is still left to take.

You get a little harder.

You're taken by surprise as one of her hands pushes your back down, aligning your back and head with one another. She crouches down accordingly as you realize her dick is now getting parallel with your spine, and you brace yourself. She balances on her tip toes as you sink closer to her groin, your hands squeezing and kneading her ass as something stops your descent on the halfmark of her penis. She pouts, but seemingly accepts what she can get as she begins rearing herself back. The contours of your throat feel like they've only just made space for her, causing spittle to cling to her length as it unsheathes from your mouth. She leaves her tip in your mouth as you catch your breath, stroking your hair before making fists of it as she drives herself back in one stroke, bumping into what you assume must be your stomach entrance.

Your body is absurdly drenched and hot from sweat, your dick beating against your jeans with every thrust into your gullet. Soon the sound of her bitchbreaker sloshing through your throat is all you can hear over her own moaning, your eyes rolling up and meeting her gaze; the face of a hunter chasing the white rabbit. "Oooooh~, your throat is so gooood. I'm brewing up a storm here, I can feel it, you and your slutty mouth's going to be my new cockring on me. You don't mind if I move in here do you?" She's getting so sloppy with her movements and herself, drool flying off her as it lands in your hair and across your face while your own clings to either her dick or in long lines down your chin. You groan through her dick, and the whore in her snaps.

Immediately she digs her forearms behind your head, pushing her groin downwards as she finally batters open your stomach, unceremoniously sheathing all of herself in you. You can barely see anything except the tuft above her cock until you look up, seeing her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she looks up into the ceiling in ecstasy. It's then the feeling comes into focus; the feeling of being so stuffed that your gag reflex has given up. While your throat might not care about air, your body still does, and given that your hands have been teasing her ass on autopilot, you try and sneak your tongue out to lap at her balls in an attempt to make her iai her cock out of your mouth.

She finally gets the idea, groggily regaining her balance as she begins withdrawing it out of you. You'd sigh in relief if your airway wasn't blocked, but just as she's about to come halfway out, she thrusts forward and buries herself inside you again. Dropping the straightened back act, she pulls you up again and contents to making thrusts inches at a time, completely checked out as she idly plumbs your depths. You feel your lungs running out and the air in your mind getting thinner as consciousness seems less and less stable. Trying to think fast, you let go of her heavenly ass and let your arms sink lower. As they reach behind her knees, you pull them as hard as you can towards yourself, felling her backwards. As she falls, her dick is ripped through your throat, causing you to hack and cough as she lands on your locked hands, pulling you down with her.

Free of her tool, you take deep breaths, but the pulsing of her dick distracts you as she gets a decidedly vicious look in her eyes. She must've been about to cum, and you interrupted her. Her hands fly to your head and place you at the peak of her cock, tightly balled fists making sure you either follow her lead or end up with bald spots. She moves herself further down, trapping your hands behind her ass and in the small of her back, ensuring no escape as her legs snake their way down your back. You'd say 'Uh oh' if she hadn't already forced you into your groin in one swoop, the spit-slicked pole splattering it everywhere on your descent and coating her pubes in it. You look into her eyes almost apologetically, but it's clear that this doesn't earn you any favors. Your throat has to do the talking.

What follows is ruthless, frothy and merciless as your body has every ridge and contour buffed out by her girth over and over, her tight-lipped no-nonsense facial expression betraying her pleasure to only a huff on every plap of your cheeks against her groin. It feels like you were off the mark with how close she was to cumming, for it feels like you've bounced into her by the mouth for hours. You manage to sneak little breaths in as she holds you at the peak for your tongue to clean under her tip's ridges before being catapulted down again. With how far into your body she is, you swear you could almost taste your dinner on her tip sometimes. Not content with the rough treatment here, she suddenly rolls you onto your back with her dick still base deep, following along into almost a pushup stance.

She slides back out before thrusting downwards powerfully, her momentary tough facade fading away under the feeling of her balls clapping repeatedly against your chin. Several times she theatrically pumps once, twice, thrice as if she's about to finally deliver on her orgasm, but after the fifth time you have to assume it's not coming. At least not yet. You could swear you passed out when she hilted herself and grinded herself around in your mouth and esophagus to stretch it out, but given that you can still see her breasts bounce up and down with her planks and pushups, you're not sure if you're dreaming or just very hardy.

Without warning she rises, shaking and moaning as she rests her ass on your chest, lifting your head to sloppily droolplay with her pelvis. Your tongue has been battered flat at this point despite still being just as eager to lick up the sweat from her balls. She holds you there for what feels like a minute, and you almost think she's ruined her own orgasm when suddenly she leans her head back down on the floor, beating her hips up and down into your mouth. Her full weight crashes into you repeatedly, until she almost screams, holding a hand to her mouth as she goes as deep as she can, her body shaking and shivering as she finally seems to cum.

Her dick expands inside your mouth, stretching your already bowling-pin accommodating gullet even further. She cums, bucking herself into your mouth as hard as she can, balls flexing on your lower lip. You're almost disappointed you don't get to sample any of the goods directly, until she slowly drags herself out, clearly attempting to spread her load across all of her claim. When just the tip is resting on your palate, you realize how good it tastes as cum fills out your mouth. You swallow and swallow for a good 10 seconds, til she decides that too much of it hasn't been deposited directly. Once again your mouth is impaled to the base, the action coming so easy you're surprised you had any trouble in the beginning at all.

After spending what feels like an eternity with her dick slobbered up in your throat, she finally rolls off of you, spittle the only accompanying fluid courtesy of how effectively her seed was planted. You didn't even notice when, but only when your cuffed hands rest around your groin area do you recognize the wet patch on your pants. She lies beside you for a while just breathing hard, coming down from her own high.

It doesn't last long, though. Wordlessly she kips up, before picking you up by the hips. You catch a look down towards her legs, and while you can't be sure if she even gets much smaller flaccid, she didn't seem done. At all. She manages to find the kitchen first, but bows out. Only when she finds your bedroom does she put you down standing on the bed. Where does she get her energy from? You barely get a chance to think as she removes your cuffs entirely, before throwing your hoodie up and off you and dropping your jeans and underwear onto the floor. Controlling hands specify your stance very minutely, and when you're finally squatted on the bed with your arms forward for support, she finally kneels behind you.

Words are apparently not a concern for her as her nailed fingers grasp and knead your cheeks, followed by a lick that sends electricity up your back. Your mind hesitates on calling it quits, but soon her hot breath joins a lick, then two as your worry dissipates as she gives your backside some surprisingly tender care. It's not long before her tongue reaches between your canyon, languidly splaying itself across the top and back. You hadn't noticed before now, but either her tongue is very long and thick or she's been hiding a dildo. She surprises you by insistently poking her tongue against your hole.

Your modesty kind of disappeared with the throat reaming you can still taste on your lips, so it's no surprise to yourself that your butt so readily accepts her tongue inside. She licks all around the edge, soaking her spit all over as her hands squeeze and play with everything they can get their grasp on. She pulls out of your asshole momentarily to suck your balls into her mouth, suction making your dick twitch as they drop out of her mouth completely covered in spit. She soon digs back into her task, her tongue roaming and playing just barely inside and very much outside of you. She clearly has other plans however, and soon her impossibly long tongue rests on the bottom of your rim as her hands spread it as open as it'll get.

You jump and quiver as inches of tongue disappear into your asshole, her lips planting a wet kiss on your hole. She giggles and coos to herself as she briefly squeezes your cheeks on both sides of her head before getting down to business. If the sloppy cacophany wasn't enough to get your dick back to its rock hard status, her lavish tongue showering your insides in attention and occasionally pushing itself in a bunch against your prostate certainly is. She moans into your ass, spit dropping down onto the bedsheet as she makes out with your ass. Your own panting is already so ragged you feel like you've already gotten to the part where she--

Suddenly she drags you backwards with her, lips puckered against you as she drags you into standing against the footrest of your bed. You brace yourself against it, and push yourself back into her mouth. She meets you, grasping your hips as she really leans into what she's doing, fucking her tongue against your prostate so hard your dick starts dripping of its own accord. With the amount of slurping and gulping happening in your ass right now, you'd almost think she was sampling of her favorite ice cream. She leans one of her hands down to tug at your dick weakly for a bit before slurping her way out of you and standing up, hands on your ass.

Her dick rests its away on top of you, leaning into the small of your back. You look back at her over your shoulder, her teeth digging into her lips as she grinds her length across your sloppy hole. She drags it around and pushes testingly inwards before going back to the wax on wax off method, circling your ass like prey. When she finally has enough of the teasing, you're held by the shoulder and hip as her cock kisses its way through your opening, stretching you into pained gasp. The pretense of gentleness has evaporated though, and insistent pushing soon has her sheathed several inches into you. She drags it around inside of you, doing you at least the mercy of an attempt at making it easier for what's to come. She stands upright, hands at your hips as she begins pushing you even further down.

While your own conscious refuses to make an attempt to block her, your body has other ideas; at least for now. She tightens her grip, and bucks herself in and out of you leisurely. If it hadn't been for the prior reaming from her mouth, you're sure you would've torn something, but thanks to her efforts her current blockade feels more like a closed door than a brick wall. She pounds into you, the lips of your asshole clinging hungrily on her dick as it pulls out and caving under her pressure as she comes back in. Despite working herself surprisingly slowly onto the halfway mark, you get the feeling her technique of going for the Hail Mary on the last of her length might be a favourite of hers. Makes you wonder a little if you're the first one to experience it.

This goes on for a while, your legs starting to shake and your knees buckling as you're used like an onahole. She tracks her hand up your neck, landing it through the roots of your hair before making a fist and pulling it backwards. The tension in your body from both her thrusting and the gesture makes you tighten down, eliciting a moan from her. She leans in close, taking your ear in her mouth as she nibbles the earlobe and threatens to push her tongue deeper into it. The sounds of her sucking your ear are very similar to the ones escaping your abused hole on your other end. Without warning, she slips both of her hands around your neck, blocking the air to your head before delivering a thrust so forceful it lifts you off your feet.

The effect is immediately as your ass rests against her, every part of your colon twitching around her meat. You whimper, though not for long as her hands snake in front of your mouth instead, muffling you. It almost takes the wind out of your lungs when she drags her hips back and slams into you again, your hands sliding around on the footrest for a proper grip as she finally leans into truly hammering you. She doesn't let up for even a moment, your thighs loudly clapping to the tune of her own hitting you. Sometimes she thrusts in to the hilt and just grinds your ass against her lap. Sometimes she lets go of your head and spanks you between thrusts, treating you like a toy.

Eventually she drops the speed, and leans forward, her boobs squishing against your back. She holds her arms in a tight bearhug around your midriff, belting her dick in and out just a few inches at a time, enjoying the closeness of your body. Your focus is totally shattered, barely able to keep up with her movements at all despite your body clearly loving it. It's only when she leans in real close to kiss your cheek and lift up your chin forcibly with her hand that your mind gathers itself enough to pay proper attention.

"If we move it to the bed, I'm moving in," she whispered in your ear. She's still plunging herself idly into your body, but the proposition is pushed to the forefront of your thoughts every time her dick hits your deepest spot. Moving in. Moving in. Moving in.

You don't even hesitate.

She drags you to the side with her dick still inside as you push off the footrest, walking forward so that her dick would slip out of your butt. You're almost overwhelmed by how empty you feel now, and it's all you can think of as you lie down on your back on the bed. She steps closer, smiling at her conquest. You're a total whore for her and her amazing dick, and she knows it. She can see it in your eyes now. "Hold back your legs by the knees, babe." Your hands move before you register what you said, pulling back and displaying yourself to her. She grabs you by the hips and moves you closer to the center of the bed, letting her dick flop onto your front. Seeing it in relation to your body makes you incredulous as to how she got it into you before, but your mental questioning of it is interrupted as she joins your own hands at the back of your knees and positions her tip against your now loose hole.

Her head hits the bed next to yours as her dick slides in like a glove. She reams you like you're a housewife, pressing you into the bed with the brunt of her body. You'd cry out if she hadn't shoved her lips at yours and stolen your voice with her tongue. It's impossible to focus on either of those; one touches your tonsils and the others gives you the prostate milking of a life time. Despite being used like a disposable cum holster, her arms hug the back of your head tenderly as her groin mashes into yours. You're not even sure if you're alive still with how much she literally steals your breath way, pounding her way into your ass you're wondering how you're ever gonna sit down again as the tongue in your throat blocks your ability to breathe.

She moans into your mouth as her dick expands again, filling you up with her cum. You're surprised to find her still thrusting into you even as she cums, seeding you deeper than you imagined humanly possible. Even when her current load has disappeared into you, she keeps it going for hours, your consciousness blending in and out at the sexual violence displayed. Your legs closed around her back long ago, and she's been bucking you like a demon possessed for so long, you think you hear the birds outside. You accept that this is probably going to be how your life works for now on.

\--

You wake up with a start, sitting up straight in a rush; immediately you're hit by how sore your throat and behind is, but as you look around your room the culprit is nowhere to be seen. Your clothes are neatly folded on the chair next to your desk and from your bedroom doorway you can see that at least the front door is closed. You groggily get up and look around your apartment, with the woman nowhere in sight. Some part of you feels relieved, the other a strange kind of... longing. You had hoped that she was serious with her proposition.

Poetic as can be, the front door opens to the same busty woman as before, though dressed much more modestly in a striped suit and sunglasses. Well, modest: the cleavage remains as absurd it can be. Bags full of groceries hit the floor as her done-up hair bobs with her movements behind her, and the door dramatically slams closed. "Oh, you're awake," she chuckles as she turns around to face you, before pulling you into lewdly charged kiss with both her hands. She stops just short of making it a make-out, picking up the grocery bags and dropping them in the kitchen. You follow her after a moment's pause, coming to a view you should have expected by now.

She reads the newspaper as you gag around her, your place in the apartment evident to yourself. One of her hands comes back to rest on your head, nuzzling you behind the ears as you work. You're not sure if you could be happier.


End file.
